RAW 1197: May 2, 2016
Shane-O-Mac and The Billionaire Baroness attempt to set their differences aside as they share control of Monday Night Raw. The Swiss Superman and The Prizefighter vie for the right to challenge The Miz for the Intercontinental Championship. The Irish Lass Kicker goes one-on-one with the calculating Emma. During a tense edition of "The Ambrose Asylum," Stephanie McMahon ends Dean Ambrose's run as a talk show host. Superstars collide in an over-the-top-rope melee to determine who will challenge Kalisto for his star-spangled prize. As WWE Women's Champion Charlotte and her father, Ric Flair, address the controversy at WWE Payback, Natalya gives a response of her own. Kevin Owens confronted Shane and Stephanie McMahon New Era or not, it just wouldn’t be Raw if a McMahon family power struggle wasn’t waylaid by Superstars interrupting at random to demand the advancement of their own agendas. In this case, it was Shane and Stephanie McMahon who kicked off Raw attempting to navigate the choppy waters of their shared custody of the longest-running weekly episodic show in TV history. For what it’s worth, Stephanie extended the first olive branch by returning the family photo Mr. McMahon had ruined on The Road to WrestleMania. Before Shane could run down his plan for the evening’s festivities, however, he was cut off by Kevin Owens, who picked up where he left off at WWE Payback and demanded an Intercontinental Title Match. That didn’t sit well with Cesaro, who had said title won at Payback before Owens swung the match. So a compromise was struck: Cesaro. Owens. Winner gets Miz for the title. Right then and there. Ring the bell. Cesaro vs. Kevin Owens And the No. 1 contender to the Intercontinental Championship is … to be determined, since what started as a No. 1 contender’s bout between Cesaro and Kevin Owens quickly devolved into a four-way brawl also involving The Miz and Sami Zayn. The result of all this? Miz’s next title defense up in the air. Truth be told, Owens should thank his lucky stars that things went down that way, because Cesaro had him so dead to rights that he attempted to hit The King of Swing with the Intercontinental Title itself, stolen from Miz’s perch at commentary. That didn’t pan out — Cesaro took him and Miz out — but The Awesome One’s interference moments later stopped the match. Zayn’s subsequent arrival stole the moment, though. Once he blasted Owens with a Helluva Kick, Miz made a narrow escape and left Zayn alone to hold the Intercontinental Title up in the air. By the sounds of the WWE Universe’s reaction to the sight, that’d suit them just fine. Emma vs. Becky Lynch If you’ve been following Emma and Becky Lynch on Twitter lately (and you should), you’ve likely noticed some subtle (and some less-than-subtle) sniping between the two Superstars. Well, the time came on Raw to stop tweetin’ and start fightin’, and it was Evil Emma who handed down an Irish lass kicking of considerable proportions. For what it’s worth, Becky made good on her promise to deliver an orange blur of forearms and suplexes, but the armbar part fell through after Emma rolled out of the Dis-arm-her, thumbed Becky in the eye while the ref’s back was turned, and pinned her with a Michinoku Driver. Stephanie McMahon cancelled 'The Ambrose Asylum' You know what they say: You can’t introduce a potted plant in Week One of a talk show without it smashing it over someone’s head in Week Four. Blame Stephanie McMahon for Mitch the plant’s untimely demise, though. After guest-starring on “The Ambrose Asylum” — and enduring a harsh line of questioning in the process — her first order of business was to undo one of her brother’s more controversial edicts, canceling the show and rebooting “The Highlight Reel” on the spot. The Lunatic Fringe didn’t mind his show getting shuttered all that much, but Chris Jericho’s return got him riled up good. Still, Jericho got the upper hand in the ensuing brawl, Codebreaking Ambrose and smashing Mitch square over his head, sending him to sidekick heaven alongside Francesca I. No. 1 Contender Battle Royal for the U.S. Championship Hold onto your Stars and Bars: Rusev is coming for the U.S. Title once again. The Bulgarian Brute punched his ticket to challenge Kalisto by winning a Battle Royal on Raw that featured standout performances from a number of Superstars who could just as easily have seized the honor for themselves. The Social Outcasts’ unity carried them through the bout together; Dolph Ziggler eliminated Baron Corbin and was summarily brutalized by The Lone Wolf moments later; Sheamus booted Apollo Crews and a returning Titus O’Neil out of contention. Most thrillingly, Zack Ryder nearly battled his way to a second miracle win, making it to the final four alongside all three former members of The League of Nations. The three foreign menaces ultimately turned on each other, bringing it down to Ryder and Rusev. The Ultimate Broski hit Rusev with a flurry of fists and a torpedo Broski Broot to the face and had him an inch from victory, but a last-second reversal by Rusev handed him the win. WWE Women's Champion Charlotte and Ric Flair addressed the 'Chicago Screwjob' No “Bret screwed Bret” this time. The Harts got had again at WWE Payback, and this time Charlotte and Ric Flair instigated the “Chicago Screwjob” that prevented a title from falling into the hands of Canada’s finest. Official Charles “Li’l Naitch” Robinson was, of course, the lynchpin of the sinister plot, not that he admitted any involvement when the Flairs summoned him to the ring to explain his actions. Robinson toed the champion’s line from start to finish, even insinuating that Natalya begged him to stop the match at Payback. The Queen of Harts wasn’t having any of it, arriving to punch Charlotte out, trap Flair in the Sharpshooter and abscond with his precious Rolex and WWE Hall of Fame ring. And if you thought this means that Natalya has one more title match coming her way? Well, “WOO!” to you, sir. Results * Emma def. Becky Lynch * Rusev (w/ Lana) won a Battle Royal to become No. 1 Contender for the U.S. Championship Raw Fallout Emma put out the fire that is Becky Lynch, see what she has planned for her next move. The A-Lister makes it very clear that he is the Intercontinental Champion. The Bulgarian Brute is ready to reclaim the United States Championship. Category:Monday Night RAW Category:2016 television episodes Category:Becky Lynch Category:Charlotte Flair Category:Eden Stiles Category:Emma Category:Lana Category:Maryse Category:Natalya Category:Stephanie McMahon